


The Final Countdown

by Radiose



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, bg描写有, 三明治体位
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 有钱人的生活我想象不来。唐璜参考了b站av23193129，丽兹酒店是我唯一能想起来的高级酒店，来自好兆头。周四是以为他是去见维奥列塔，然后又（我为什么要说又）被甩了233333
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Ludo Talenti/Violetta Talenti
Kudos: 2





	The Final Countdown

摩斯关掉办公室的灯，离开大楼，刚走了两步就听到有人喊他：“摩斯！”  
他扭头看见鲁多朝他走来，还是那副兴高采烈的样子。摩斯眼前不期然地闪过维奥列塔的脸，笑得有些勉强：“鲁多？”  
“工作这么忙？我去过你家了，你不在，于是我来你办公室碰碰运气。”  
严格来讲那并不是工作，瑟斯提不认为那些意外之间有关联，只是他想再看看。但他不准备讲这么多，因此只是点点头，算是默认了他的提问，转而问他：“找我什么事？”  
“本来想找你喝酒的，但维奥列塔晚上回英国，就算了。我想请你帮我个忙。”  
摩斯听到他需要帮助，条件反射地打起了精神：“什么事？”  
鲁多似乎很满意他的反应，从口袋里抽出一张纸塞进他手里：“拜托你周五晚上准时下班。这可是歌剧院最好的位置！”  
他不容摩斯再推脱，大笑着转身上了车。  
这人怎么总是这样，摩斯笑着摇头，低头看了看那票，是周五晚上的《唐璜》。

周五那天瑟斯提看着穿得特别整齐的摩斯，狐疑地问：“晚上有安排？”  
“没什么，跟人约好了去看歌剧。”  
瑟斯提想接着问，却又觉得不太好追问。摩斯从面前的卷宗里抬起头，只看到他皱着眉，一脸不赞成地往自己的房间走去。这不是瑟斯提最近第一次莫名其妙面露不豫了，摩斯想了想决定不要追问。

唐璜在恢弘的音乐中堕入地狱，幕布在结构精巧的六重唱中缓缓拉起。摩斯开始鼓掌，突然留意到鲁多大部分的注意力在他自己身上。  
“怎么了？”他悄声问，“莫扎特不合你胃口？”  
鲁多缓缓摇头，答非所问地邀请他：“这么晚了，在我那住一晚再回牛津吧？”  
摩斯一下子没反应过来：“你家不也在牛津吗？”  
鲁多笑了：“我在丽兹有个固定的套房。”他伸出一手朝外一摆，“请？”

不管摩斯本来是怎么想的，他绝没想过这个场景。丽兹酒店的内部陈设精美，应有竟有。而那花纹繁复的软垫扶手椅上，坐着的是维奥列塔，只穿着浴袍，双腿交叠，浴袍下摆摇摇欲坠地恰好盖在膝盖上，线条优美的大腿在阴影中若隐若现。  
摩斯的第一反应就是掉头往外走，猜想鲁多可能不知道维奥列塔在这，他就不打扰这对合法的爱情鸟了。  
但他被身后的鲁多挡住了。他反手关上房间门，又咔嗒一声上了锁，脸上还挂着微笑：“怎么，这场景不合你胃口？”  
摩斯的心重重一坠，他知道了。“鲁多……”他说。  
鲁多已经把注意力从他这移开了。他歪头错过摩斯去看他身后的维奥列塔：“亲爱的，你也听到了，摩斯不喜欢你这样，快把两条腿分开。”  
摩斯也扭过头去：“维奥列塔。”他对着她伸出一只手。  
鲁多在他身后发出一声嗤笑：“你以为她会跟你走？”  
维奥列塔全身颤抖，头向一边转去，试图避开两人的目光，但仍然缓缓地分开了两条腿。  
“你看，她已经习惯了最好的生活。”鲁多在他身后说，接着绕过他去拿已经放在桌上的香槟，“当然这生活必然有其代价。来一杯？”鲁多敛了笑容，抽出三个杯子，倒上了酒。他递了一杯给维奥列塔，她沉默地接过，但手颤抖得几乎端不住，不得不放在一边的桌上。他拿起另外两个杯子，走回摩斯身边，递了其中一杯给他。摩斯下意识地接过，但只是拿在手里。  
“放松点，你会喜欢的。”他说，“我了解你。”说着他喝了口酒。  
“你不喝吗？放心吧，我没下药，如果你担心的是这个的话。”他顿了顿，作势要与他交换杯子，“不放心的话我们交换？”  
“不必。”摩斯勉强出声，声音沙哑得远超他预期。他一直在看维奥列塔，但她只是沉默地盯着地板。他举起杯子呷了一口。  
“你想知道为什么，对不对？”鲁多问，不等摩斯回答就自顾自地说了下去，“有一天我想找你，打电话到警局。他们说你不在，然后给了我一个号码。你猜电话是谁接的？是我一个我们都熟悉的人。”  
他一口喝干了杯里的酒，又给自己到了一杯。“你是我的，摩斯。但你被她先抢到了手。”  
他突然住了口，房间里一时落针可闻。摩斯和维奥列塔都不出声，于是鲁多接着讲了下去：“摩斯，我那时很生气，真的很生气。我不喜欢二手的玩具。但说实话，如果是你的话，我可以忍受一下。”  
他突然露出一个笑，掐住摩斯的下巴吻了上去。  
摩斯猛力挣开了他：“你疯了！”说着转身就要离开。  
维奥列塔就在这时开了口：“摩斯。”  
他猛地站住了。鲁多像是看到什么精彩的戏一般抚掌大笑起来。  
维奥列塔起身走到摩斯身前，温柔地吻他。是他熟悉的吻法，在他反应过来之前他便开始回应她。但摩斯反应过来后便即推开了她。  
维奥列塔退出两步，露出一个悲伤的笑：“对不起……”  
“该说抱歉的是我。”  
维奥列塔又走向他，在他下巴上印上温柔的吻。她低声说：“求你了……”  
摩斯瞪眼看着鲁多，过了一会，他放弃地低下头去与维奥列塔接吻，另一只手解开了自己西装的扣子，把外套脱了下来。  
在维奥列塔搂着他的脖子倒在床上时，他余光看到鲁多端着酒坐到了刚才维奥列塔坐的椅子上，好整以暇地看着他们。

摩斯从未意料到自己在这情况下还能硬得起来。但维奥列塔对他的身体过于熟悉，她又带着泫然欲泣的表情乖顺地躺在他身下，毫无保留地敞开，比以往更甚。她的身体内部温暖湿热，摩斯的身体背叛了他的神智。  
这也就是为什么他没有察觉到鲁多的靠近。直到他蘸着润滑油把一根手指塞进他体内，摩斯才醒悟过来想挣脱身后的侵犯。  
可是他还在维奥列塔体内，她的身体吸吮着挽留着他。那是个幽深的洞穴，摩斯无法逃离。他听见鲁多在他身后轻笑，一个吻落在他消瘦的背脊上。  
摩斯紧紧闭上眼，垂下头去。维奥列塔伸出手臂把他搂进怀里。他可以感觉到肩颈上落下一股令人安心的力量。  
鲁多非常妥帖地为他做了润滑，当他的阴茎顶进来时摩斯没有感觉到丝毫不适，甚至因为前列腺受到的刺激又硬了几分。他随着鲁多顶撞的力道在维奥列塔体内运动。前后都是充满诱惑的深渊，他无可挣扎地沉沦其中，呻吟着射了出来。

摩斯在星期六出现在办公室里的时候意料之外地看到了瑟斯提。他看着他完全未做管理的失落表情，和蔼地在他肩上拍了拍。  
摩斯难得地坐在位置上发呆，他无法在家里坐着了，那里甚至还有某一次鲁多带来却没喝完的红酒。他自虐般地带着酸痛的身体抽出卷宗看了起来。  
他翻开那篇从贝鲁特回来的舞者意外身亡的报道，想起维奥列塔提过的那个朋友，又站起身匆匆出门。  
拜昨晚的“意外”所赐，他相信维奥列塔绝不会出现在那。他悲伤地笑了笑，果不其然地从她的书桌里找到了保险公司赎回的信件，上面赫然附着维奥列塔的字条。  
那么，是时候做一个最后的了断了。维奥列塔告诉过他新年她会在威尼斯，他希望他们没有改变行程。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 有钱人的生活我想象不来。唐璜参考了b站av23193129，丽兹酒店是我唯一能想起来的高级酒店，来自好兆头。  
> 周四是以为他是去见维奥列塔，然后又（我为什么要说又）被甩了233333


End file.
